Pressure sensor devices capable of sensing a pressure in a utility network, such as a water distribution network, are known.
Chinese Patent Application published as CN101308364 A discloses a method of transient analysis in a water distribution network, the method relating to pressure measurements, flow data and data on the network per se to estimate the state of the network.
Also networks of consumption meters with pressure sensors are known.
Japanese Patent Application published as JP3076645 U discloses a system to monitor a water supply line in terms of parameters such as water supply flow, pressure, temperature, chlorine concentration, pH etc., and, upon receipt of data related to these parameters in a reception processing control unit, if necessary, to issue an alarm relating to leaks, bursts, excessive concentrations etc.
These prior art devices, systems or methods are adapted to continuously monitor utility networks. Accordingly, they have high power consumption and require external power supply, or, if battery powered, have a short life time.